


Of Flirtations, Insistent and Ignored

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Blueballing but for weird tentabulges, F/F, Oral, Tentabulges, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: At Ardata's 'request', Boldir spends some time at her hive with the full intent for things to get steamy. Ardata, however, bites off more than she can chew.





	Of Flirtations, Insistent and Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for a good friend!

"You'll find the kitchen to be well stocked, of course, but someone of your diminutive social status should hardly consider touching any of the silverware. You might smudge it."

  
Who knew that a chance meeting with an old acquaintance at a coffee store could lead to a potential pitch fling? It's not as though Ardata finds herself lacking in suitors, of course, there are plenty of sycophantic viewers begging for a taste of her pitch affections, but while she certainly holds the requisite disgust for them, there's very little to actually be attracted to. They're hardly pathetic prodigies, or even trolls with especially handsome bank accounts...  
But Boldir, she's of an entirely different breed entirely. Disaffected by Ardata's status and fame, disdainful of her caste in general, and extremely cute. How could she resist? She wants Boldir, and historically, what Ardata wants, she gets.  
"Are you even paying attention?" Ardata snaps, turning around to look at Boldir. Or, more accurately, at where Boldir had been- it takes a second of panicked whirling, but Ardata finally catches sight of the oliveblood again, having to quicken her pace a little to catch up with her. How the hell had she managed to get in /front/ of her...?

  
By the time that Ardata catches up, her guest has rounded a corner and started to ascend some stairs, her slight frame swift enough even with that large coat on to make her way to the respite block before she's caught by a very winded Ardata, the blueblood attempting to subtly lean against a doorframe to catch her breath, eyes narrowing as she surveys the oliveblood coolly.  
"What are you doing in here?" She demands, drawing herself up to her full (albeit average) height. "This is my respite block, not another exhibit for you to marvel at!"

  
"It was always predestined that we'd end up here." Comes the equally cool reply, Boldir not even bothering to look at her host as she shrugs off her coat, draping it inelegantly over a very extravagant marble bust of Ardata's head. Brushing that annoyance aside, Ardata perks up at the answer, taking it to assume that Boldir returns her pitch affections and even wants to get right to the act of consumation, so to speak.  
Well, it's about time that was recognised! Here Ardata was, thinking that she'd really have to lay on the charm, when it turns out that Boldir is a thirsty little olive slut. It makes her chuckle, just a little, under her breath, before she pushes off away from the doorframe and sashays over to Boldir, her voice dropping to what she assumes must be a sultry purr.

  
"Hmhmhm... is that so? Why don't you tell me what it is we'll be doing here, then?" She asks, stopping her advance when she's right in front of Boldir, smiling in a somewhat predatory manner down at the shorter girl.  
For her part, though, Boldir just gives a languid shrug, turning away from Ardata entirely and starting to inspect a bookcase- finding it to be largely for show, stocked with a mish-mash of unsorted, disordered books. Some romance novels, a few DIY manuals, some Empire propaganda... it's entirely likely that none of these have been so much as looked at since they were stocked here.   
Disappointing, really.

  
"Oh, I'm sure that's going to become obvious." Boldir responds, idly flicking through a copy of an old trashy romance featuring a tormented, misunderstood creature of the night fleeing from the Brooding Caverns and finding solace in a disgraced former noble of the Empress' court.  
It's extremely cheesy, but surprisingly not that bad.  
Looking a little put out at the complete disregard of her advances, Ardata pauses for a moment, running through the various ways she could react in her head- although, she doesn't do so for all that long, settling on her course of action the very second that it occurs to her, already clearing her throat to speak again.  
"Oh, silly me, I put on the wrong dress today- it's all stained. You don't mind if I change out of it, do you? I didn't think so." She says, mostly to Boldir's disinterested back, waiting a second to see if she'll get a response- and, when she doesn't, letting out an irritated huff and moving on to actually follow through.  
Reaching back, Ardata deftly undoes the zipper at the back of her dress, shimmying a little to get the thing past her shoulders before simply letting it fall forward, catching at the slight swell of her hips to leave her mostly bare from the waist up- only a lacy, sheer bra keeping her modest.

  
When that still doesn't get a response, Ardata frowns, leaning down to push the garment fully down her thighs, letting gravity pull it down to the ground and stepping out of it neatly, kicking it aside and leaving it to crumple messily off to the side. Living the kind of life that Ardata leads doesn't exactly foster good cleanilness- if she notices it later, she'll just get one of her toys to pick up after her then. Always makes for good teaser footage for her streams, she's found...  
"Mmhmhm... that's better." She purrs, resting one hand on her hip fetchingly and brushing her hair over her shoulder idly. It's a position she'll hold for a good few seconds, waiting pointedly for a response, and starting to look more than a little put out when she doesn't get one.

  
Boldir looks so exquisitely frustrating, her back turned, only the faintest glance having been spared backwards when Ardata had undressed to really drive home that she is interested, but that Ardata would have to work harder...  
Feeling a rush of unfamiliar annoyance course through her, Ardata crosses the short distance between the two of them, snatching the book up from Boldir's hands and tossing it idly to one side.  
"It's considered rude not to pay attention to your host." She sharply reprimands, fixing all three eyes equally as pointedly on the faintly smirking oliveblood in front of her.  
"Isn't it rude to strip to your underwear in front of your guests?" Comes the calm retort, making a dusting of blue flush across Ardata's face. She suddenly feels rather self conscious, a feeling that she's almost entirely unfamiliar with- not that she finds herself hating it outright, not when it's Boldir causing the sensation.  
"Well, I." She blusters, cut off by Boldir finally turning to face her entirely, making her first major move of the evening- a simple point downwards, towards her feet. Even without Ardata's empathic abilities, the instruction is clear, and the blueblood for once in her life decides to admit defeat- it's more fun if there's something to get revenge for the next time they meet up, after all.  
Slowly, Ardata sinks down to her knees, her gaze fixing on Boldir's face and transitioning from looking down to staring up. Once she's down fully, looking a little out of sorts, Boldir shifts a little, her slender fingers dragging up the white fabric of her oversized shirt, lifting it past her thighs and up over her hips, gathering the fabric up beneath where her belly-button would be, were her species one equipped with such anatomy.  
This process reveals her surprising lack of underwear, though she is wearing high socks to give the illusion of being covered up, and Ardata's eyes are naturally brought to just below eye level- specifically, to Boldir's nook.  
Once again, Ardata needs no further encouragement- her thin, spidery fingers reach up and rest on Boldir's hips so she can lean in, her gaze finally dipping back down from her guest's unfuriatingly impassive face, instead eyeing her lower half with a sense of trepidation mixed with hunger. Well, in for a penny...

  
Without a further word, Ardata leans in and drags her tongue up the length of Boldir's nook, taking no small amount of satisfaction from the way the girl shudders- she knew that Boldir couldn't stay completely disaffected during this part! Nobody can just stoically take a blowjob, not even little miss cryptic!  
So, with a smug little smile, Ardata presses her tongue a little more insistently at the smaller girl's bulge sheath, grinning wider as she feels the wriggling tip of the olive tentacle start to peek out and brush her tongue. A little work later, with a little shifting on her knees to get further in, and Boldir shudders hard, the full length of her slender bulge unsheathing in one, fluid motion.  
Even now, though, Boldir doesn't say anything- just lays one hand on the top of Ardata's head, between her horns, and uses just a little bit of pressure to encourage the blueblood back down onto her.  
Grumbling quietly at the lack of validation, Ardata does still do as she's told, one hand wrapping around the base of the squirming bulge in front of her, keeping it still so she can guide the tapered tip of it up to her lips, wrapping them around her guest's member and starting to suck a little inexpertly.

  
Unsurprisingly, she's not usually the one taking this role...

  
Despite Ardata's clear lack of experience, Boldir lets out a few contented little groans as the blowjob begins, her hips subtly rolling forward and encouraging the blueblood's attempts at taking her deeper and deeper, the olive tentacle squirming more erratically as it feels the warm wetness of the girl's eager mouth.  
It's a bit of an ordeal, on Ardata's end- she has to keep forcing herself to relax, not wanting to start choking on Boldir's bulge so quickly; the absolute last thing she wants is to lose even more of her dignity before she has a chance to turn the tables and take the dominant role. She's already crafting the plan in her head, exactly how she'll pin the oliveblood down, how she'll make her beg for more...  
There's only so much she can focus on the daydreaming and scheming, though, when there's a tentacle busy trying to choke her out, lodged deep in her throat.  
In fact, she has to come up for air embarrasingly quickly, gasping and sputtering all the while. She lifts a hand, wiping some of the excess drool and olive preslime from her mouth and chin, glancing up at Boldir to search her expression for any trace of enjoyment- something she actually gets, finally, in the lazy little smile spreading over the girl's delicate features. Finally! All this work, for so little gain...  
But Ardata's still confident she can get more of a reaction, and get the girl to admit how much she's enjoying this. How much she's enjoying *Ardata* specifically.  
So, with renewed vigour, Ardata dives back down and starts sucking again, reaching one hand up and between the girl's legs to start gently fingering her nook as well- really, the only thing she'd had any major prior experience with.   
It does the job, too- it breaks the dam in one sense, making Boldir gasp sharply and moan much louder than before, her legs trembling as the dual assault of pleasure sends waves through her whole body. Her hands come down, too, no longer bothering with holding up her dress at all and instead placing both hands on Ardata's head, exerting pressure to hold her down and hump her face a little more sincerely.  
It makes Ardata choke, perhaps predictably, all three eyes widening as she flails in place. Her hand moves away from Boldir's nook, that extra shock of pleasure no longer necessary, and instead moves to her own in a fit of pitch arousal, giving herself a vigorous fingering to coax her own bulge the rest of the way out of its sheath.

  
Letting out a deep, garbled moan around the oliveblood's thrusting bulge, Ardata unsheathes, some of her pre-slime splattering onto the floor beneath her in a particularly lewd display. Not that Boldir cares, though- the girl's too busy cresting herself over the peak of orgasm, letting out a frankly adorable little moan as she pushes herself as deep in as she can manage, her bulge throbbing and going a little more rigid as it starts to pump olive geneslime directly into Ardata's mouth.  
Were she a little more trained at this, Ardata would've eagerly swallowed it down and milked out every last drop- as it stands, she sputters and coughs, having to pull back early in and letting the rest of the torrent decorate her pretty face with a fetching shade of green. Once Boldir's done treating her host's face as an impromptu bucket, there's a moment of silence, during which Ardata catches her breath, then clearing her throat to speak up.

  
"Well, well, well... it's only fair that I get a- hey, what are you--"

  
Opting, apparently, to ignore Ardata's attempts to continue onwards, Boldir simply steps away, letting her dress fall back down and sauntering over to where she'd dropped her coat, starting to pull it on as Ardata watches on, one hand on her bulge, and her mouth agape.

  
"You can't just leave!!"

  
Despite Ardata's protests, that's precisely what Boldir does- she strides out of the hive without even so much as looking back at her stunned pitch paramour.  
For a few seconds, there's dead silence in the hive, nothing but the ticking of a clock and the faint wet sounds of a writhing bulge, before Ardata comes to her senses.  
"FUCK!"  
Well. There's always her hand.   
She'll do better next time.


End file.
